Justin Love Chapter 1
by kiimberlyyrosee
Summary: Sydney came to dance, Justin wanted love. What happens when two 16 year olds, who instantly become more than friends, go on tour together? Well, let's just say dating Justin Bieber isn't as easy as it looks.
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:30 pm when i got a direct message from someone on twitter. Thinking it had to be Cara, my best friend, i got ready to reply. My hands were ready to type, but it wasn't Cara at all. I looked up at the screen and my heart stopped. It was Justin Bieber. He, yes Justin Bieber, had seen my youtube videos posted of my choreography to multiple songs. I guess he liked them, because he wanted to meet me in person. Yeah, I know, pretty crazy right? I don't even know how fast it was happening when it was. One day i was videochatting him with my mom the details. The next, i was flown out to the Bahamas, where Justin was currently staying. I was informed that he wanted me in his dance crew, but with only one week left of rehearsal and all his songs already choreographed, i had to learn fast and I mean fast. So i was determined i would, but first i had to meet him. And i was excited.

I had slept the full 3 hours of the plane ride to the Bahamas. It was scary being alone. Not only was it my first plane ride, but I was also making alone because my mom had our family restaurant to tend to. She trusted me to go alone, but i was scared; terrified of it.

But hey, i guess i made it, because i'm here now, in the Bahamas. Boarding off a first class plane.

Now, what was i supposed to do? I got my luggage, but there was someone who I was supposed to look for outside. What was his name. Hmmmm, I didn't remember. Maybe if i scan the crowd of people, I can find him.

"Sydney!" I heard my name being called. I tried looking around but couldn't find anyone.

"Syd-" OUCH. Somebody pushed into me and knocked my bags to the floor.

Found him.

"You must be Sydney. I'm Matt. I'll be your ride. Now, lets get this stuff off the floor."

I nodded. "Thanks Matt."

I grabbed some of my luggage while Matt took some more. I remember him from the video chat. I don't remember what he does though. Manager? No.

Oh well.

"Justin is on vocal rest. So he won't be able to talk to you, but he will try. If he does, feel free to smack him. He's very impatient." I laughed at his remark as we got into the black SUV. Tinted windows. That must come in handy when you have a famous singer in your car.

"But in all seriousness, were all happy that you came. You have quite the talent." He turned on the car and we were on the road.

"Thanks. I'm excited to be here. It's all happening extremely fast," I said, looking out the window to my right.

"I bet it is. You'll get used to the craziness. It's annoying at times, but then you realize how lucky you are, just to be here, first hand, witnessing it." He had a point there.

"So how did you meet Justin?" I asked. I still hadn't remembered why he was here exactly.

"I have been a family friend of Usher's for many years. I give Justin vocal lessons."

I nodded. That's who he was….

"Cool. How long until we get there?"

"About 10 more minutes, feel free to turn on the radio if you want."

I tried to, but didn't know any of the stations. I mean it was the Bahamas. Not New York.

"Uh, I'm good," I said with a laugh. Matt chuckled to himself too.

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the resort. Once we pulled up I got out and just stared. It looked huge. I mean HUGE. Please don't turn that into something perverted. Anyways…

I couldn't believe I was staying here.

"So were on the last floor. More secluded from the fans, for security purposes. You're in the room next to Justin and Pattie's." I nodded.

"Now lets pray the elevator doesn't break down."

"What, you don't like elevators?" he asked. "No I like elevators. I don't like being stuck in them."

"Touche."

As we got our way up I was praying we got up safely. We did, thankfully. Who wants to be stuck in an elevator at a resort when you have to pee. Not me.

We walked down the hall and he gave me my key. "Go ahead in. Freshen up. I'm sure Justin will come in soon enough."

"Thanks again," I said as i shut the door.

Wow. Nice place.

Flat screen, huge bed. I could get used to this.

I went into the bathroom, peed, and washed my hands and face. I had to wake myself up.

I looked through the mini fridge. Yes, redbull.

I gulped it down, feeling much more alive, and turned on the T.V.

Soon enough i heard a knock on my door and screamed "Coming!"

I ran over to the large wooden door and tried to open it. How the hell does this thing open it. "Ok, I'm officially a retard and can't get the door open!"

I heard a laugh on the other side. "Turn it to the left!" Justin screamed.

I tried, but couldn't seem to get it. "Aren't you not supposed to talk!" I yelled back. "You're the one who can't get the door open!" he replyed.

I started laughing about how funny this was. Justin Bieber wanted to get in my hotel room at the Bahamas and I was getting instructions from him on how to open a door. Wow.

Something clicked and the door swung open. "It was locked. I had a key though," Justin said as he walked inside. "You could've done that before you know!" he laughed. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to see you struggle." What the hell? "Hey!" He opened his arms for a hug.

"I forgot. I have to introduce myself. I'm Justin Drew Bieber and I enjoy singing, skateboarding and girls." I smiled and hugged him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sydney Rose Arthie and i enjoy dancing, eating food and oh yeah, stalking Justin Bieber."

His eyes opened wide. "NO! Don't tell me you're obsessed." I started laughing so hard. His expression was priceless.

"I'm kidding. That would be very creepy. But the food thing is true. I can eat all day and still be a twig." He shrugged. "Hey, a girl with an appetite. Thats definitely refreshing."

I slapped him. "What the hell?" I smiled.

"I had permission to slap you if you talked and forgot to because you decided to have a little powwow about our favorite things."

"Hey, were alone. Unless you're going to tattle tail on me."

I walked over to my bed and laid right on it. "Actually I might. Now stop talking. Rest your voice. It's all you have."

Again, that shocked face crossed his mouth. "How dare you!" He said and threw a pillow at me. "Kidding!" I said as i threw it back.

He joined me on the bed and I grabbed my macbook from the side table.

"So, you excited to be part of my amazing crew?"

"Doesn't that sound a bit conceited?" I asked.

"What? You know you want some of this." He said as he flipped his hair slowly. As if he was in a Pantene commercial. "Gay."

"Am not!" He yelled. "Sure…."

"What? You don't believe me?" He pointed his fingers to himself.

"Well those pants are a bit tight…"

"Well if you really want to know I can kiss you and then who will be gay now?"

"NO, I'M FINE!" I screamed. I jumped off the bed.

"Nope. You asked for it!" He said following me.

"How is calling someone gay, asking them to kiss them?"

"Admit that I'm amazing and I won't kiss you."

"NEVER!" I yelled as i ran out of my room and down the hall. I found a supply closet and hid in there. I heard footsteps out side of the door and then Justin opened it and came in.

"AH. You're stepping on my toes!" I squealed.

"That's the broom!"

"Well find a light or open the door back up."

"I told you, admit it or i'll kiss you."

"NEVER!"

"Well then pucker up cuz-"

"GUYS?" Matt opened the door and we both fell over, along with the mop.

"Uh," Justin said.

"NO TALKING!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry. Justin's a little hyper and wants me. He keeps denying it but he does. So he captured me into this supply closet so-"

"Woah woah woah. Not true. Sydney's just so in love with me, but just doesn't see it she trapped me in the supply closet to look at my dangerously good looks."

"Ok. Well you two have fun. I'll be in my room. Don't go knocking up the new girl Justin, we need this one. She's talented." Matt said as he walked back to his room.

"Dangerously good looks?" I asked.

"Justin's a little hyper and wants me?"

"Hey. You know you do."

We both laughed this time.

"Funny girl…"

"Get used to it." I replyed as I walked back in my room.

"You opened the door this time. Gold star for you!" Justin said like a little kid jumping up and down.

"Shut up! Don't you have better things to do right now? Like sign autographs. Rehearse. Look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Hahaha. Very funny Sydney. But I enjoy being here. When i'm in my room I actually have to be quiet."

"Lucky me." I took another sip of my redbull.

"You never admitted I'm amazing…" His voice trailed off and he moved closer to me.

"What do you think your doing?" I said as he inched closer.

"I think I'm going to-"

"Rehearsal downstairs in 5 minutes!" Scooter screamed into my room.

"I guess we should go downstairs," I said as i grabbed a pair of sweats. Prepared to learn some dances.

Justin grabbed my arm before I could head out the door.

"Wait. You owe me something." He said as he delicately placed a kiss on my lips.

I backed my lips away from him about to speak but he spoke before I could. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you online."

I smiled. He wasn't that bad. I could see why girls liked him. Something washed over me and I suddenly didn't want to let go of his neck, where my arms were placed.

I kissed him again with more force than he did. Knowing he wanted this as much as I did. It wasn't making out though. It felt….. nice.

As i pulled away, Justin grinned.

"Thanks."

I walked out of the door and looked back at him. "No thank you."

And he followed as we went towards the elevator where Pattie was waiting with the other dancers, singers, DJ and band members.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT(:


	2. Chapter 2

I was dripping sweat when we got back into my room.

I sipped my water bottle and ate out of a bag of sour patch kids.

Justin had a friend in his room. I forgot his name. Ugh, was is Christopher? I'm bad with names. Don't hate.

"Sydddddddddd!" Justin came in to my room screaming.

"AH WHAT!" I screamed and fell of my bed in fright.

"hi," he said with a devilish smile.

"Ok seriously. Never do that again." I picked myself up and went into the hall.

"I'm going to go swim. I'll come back up in an hour."

I heard Justin run into his room. I knew he wanted to come so I waited until he came out of his room.

As soon as he opened his door, I screamed into his face. "BOO!"

Justin jumped and had the most frightened face i've ever seen.

"Evil girl." We started walking to the elevator when Dan ran over to us. "You have an interview tonight Justin. Don't stay out too long."

Justin nodded. "Thanks mom."

I giggled.

"I mean….Thanks Dan."

Dan shook his head as he walked away. "Kids…."

"So where's what's his name?" I asked referring to his friend.

"Christian? This is also his family's vacation. They're going out to eat right now. You'll see him later."

"Okay."

As soon as I said that something happened.

All of a sudden the lights flickered in the elevator. Everything stopped in its tracks and we heard a huge crash.

"I KNEW IT! THESE THINGS HATE ME!" I screamed. This was the 4th time an elevator got stuck on me. I started kicking the door. "OPEN!"

Justin laughed. "Relax. There's a button for help right?" We searched the panel and found it. I pressed the button but nothing happened.

"No!" Justin got mad. "How could this be possible!"

"Well. It takes them about 2 hours to realize we're gone. Then they'll have to get help. So I'm estimating us getting out of here in about 3, 4 hours."

"3, 4 HOURS! How do you know that?"

"This has happened to me 3 other times."

He flipped his hair and sat down on the floor. "Well. This sucks. I'm going to miss my interview and disappoint my fans."

I sat next to him. "At least you don't have to pee."

A smile struck his face. "Yeah. I guess there's that."

We sat there for a little bit just thinking. "Have you ever wondered why things happen?" Justin asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I mean I guess it all happens for a reason."

He nodded. "But what reason?"

I examined him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I was in a bikini. Yet, it didn't feel awkward at all.

"I don't know. I mean, why am I here right now. With you? I was sitting in my room yesterday, and now i'm about to go on a tour. How am I so lucky?"

"You have so much talent that's why. I wouldn't just pick anyone. You made me want to watch you dance more. You have such a way with connecting to people when you dance. Whether it's lyrical or hip hop. How am I so lucky to meet _you_?"

I smiled.

He was happy he brought me here.

"Thanks."

It became quiet again.

"So uhm. We've spent a whole day together. You think you can handle 5 months?"

"I think I can take it."

"It gets crazier."

"You're not scaring me away Bieber."

"Girls will probably want to kill you though. I mean, you're spending all this time with me. They'll get jealous."

"Conceiteddddd."

"Am not. You've seen how nuts they are. They would chop you up if there is one picture of us together."

"You saying you don't want to take pictures of us?"

"No. There will be pictures of us together, cause face it, you're not getting rid of me. But just be prepared."

I shrugged. "They can beat me up and tear me down. But they won't have what I do."

"And what's that?" Justin asked.

"You."

"Oh." Justin seemed to be thinking.

"See. Since i've been traveling a lot, I haven't been around girls much. I mean, i'm surrounded by them, but not girls that I can talk to. It''s cool to have someone now."

"Same." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

He touched my hair. "We're going to be stuck in here for a while."

I looked up at him. "Is that bad."

"No. I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

So. I was wrong. Apparently it took longer than 4 hours.

"How have they not gotten us out of here yet?" I asked, hitting my head on the wall.

"I. am. so. bored." Justin said as he hit his head on the wall as well.

"You know any good games?" I replied as I slid down onto the ground.

"Well…" Justin said with a strange grin.

"Oh, no, no, no, PERV!" I hit him.

"I was going to say we can play patty cake!"

I shook my head. "I'm so sure."

He laughed. "Uh. 20 questions?"

huh? "What's that?"

"You ask me 20 questions and I ask you 20. You have to be completely honest. "

"You just made that up."

"Hey. Sue me for wanting to get to know you," Justin said with a shrug.

"Ok. Fine. First question?" I asked.

"I'll start off easy. How old are you?"

"16."

"Uhm. What's your favorite place?"

"The beach." These were so simple to answer.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Rose. My middle name's rose."

"Beautiful name," Justin said with a smile.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pasta. I'm italian and australian. Hense the Sydney."

"You're favorite accessory?"

"Rings."

He nodded. "Ok. Now it'll get a bit harder."

I laughed. "You mean more difficult?"

Justin noticed. "Now who's the perv?"

"Hey. You're the one who said it."

"Ok. Anyways."

He was thinking.

"Do you like me?"

I gulped. My heart stopped.

"As a friend." He added.

"Oh. Yeah, of course."

"Good. Uh. What was the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Hmm…" I had to remember.

"I've done things. With my previous boyfriends. In my bed." I coughed. "My mom knows, she, uh, thinks its fine. She has always told me how if you love them, then it didn't matter."

"I was thinking of you to say something more along the lines of cheated on a test or something. But hey, you're experienced. That comes in handy."

There was that smile again. "You're so weird." I said.

"You're the one who kissed me before. You wouldn't of done if it I was quote unquote weird."

"You freaking pulled me into it!"

"Yeah. But you liked it. You know you did."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"What the hell are you talking about Bieber. I never even-" and my breath was taken away.

Justin started kissing me so much more passionately than before.

and he did it again.

I don't know what it was. But he did it again.

I didn't try and stop him from kissing me. It made me feel so good inside. That someone wanted to kiss me. I always loved that feeling. So I kept it going.

As soon as I moved to sit on his lap, mid kiss, I heard a ding come from Justin's pants.

Before you go "WOAH THERE. EW!" It was a bell. A ringtone. Coming from Justin's cell phone. His. Cell. Phone.

I pulled away right away. "YOU HAD YOUR CELL PHONE!" I jumped up fast and moved away from him.

"Syd. I didn't know!" Justin got up and inched next to me.

"Yeah right! I thought you were different from all the other guys. Someone I could talk to. But no, you wanted this all along. What were we going to do next Justin? Hmm? You did this so you could kiss me. But you didn't want to do it right away. I bet you're laughing inside. Knowing you freaking trapped me here. For yourself." I backed away.

"Syd. You don't even know what you're saying."

"I think I do. You knew we would be stuck here for a long time if we didn't call and you wanted that."

"Okay fine. I did. Why are you being so difficult!"

"ME! Don't turn the tables. It's you. That's who's being difficult!"

"I'm sorry I wanted to be here with you. I'm sorry that I finally met someone who is worth something more to me. I wanted to get to know you! Before I. I mean. Before I UGH!"

"Don't UGH! me, Justin. Before you what? Before you hurt me? Because you did. And i've only known you for a day."

A tear rolled down my cheek. Why did he do this. I started to like him.

Justin stepped closer and pushed it off. "I think you know."

"No. I don't actually. So please, inform me. Because right now, all I know is how awful you are."

"God Syd. Do I need to spell it out for you!"

"Please do Bieber! I swear as soon as I get in my room i'm going to-"

"I L I K E Y O U!"

"Good to know, when i'm on my way home i'll remember that you like me. I liked you as a friend too. LIKED! As in USED TO!"

"UGH! FINE! I wanted to get to know you before I fell for you! God. All I wanted to do was sit here with you. I wanted to talk to you. For once I wanted to be away from it all, to be with someone I wanted to be with. So i'm sorry it was selfish. I'm sorry if you want to leave. But god dang, Can you freaking blame me! Sometimes I can't see it how blind people can be. When they're so beautiful and expect people to not fall for them."

I was crying by then and I didn't know why.

It might be because a boy just told me I was beautiful. Or that I felt the same way about him.

It was my turn to talk. But I didn't want to. I knew what I had to do.

This time I kissed Justin. Knocking him to the wall furiously.

"What are you doing?" Justin whispered.

"You won my heart Bieber." I pecked a kiss. "Congrats."

"So you're not mad anymore?" He smiled.

I shook my head. "How can someone be mad at you longer than 5 minutes? Your lips are like heaven."

He kissed me once. Then he sighed.

"I need to call them."

"Yeah. You should do that. I can't believe we still haven't gotten out of here."

Justin put his iphone to his ear and I waited.

"Hey, Dan?"

I could hear the conversation since Justin was right next to me.

"Dude! How long have you been stuck in there? And since when did you have your cell phone with you?"

"I uh. Had it the whole 5 hours. I. uh. Didn't know I had it until now."

"What are we going to do with you Bieber?"

"You could get us out of here."

"Working on it. As soon as we get you guys out we'll have a huge dinner. You must be starving."

"Thanks Dan. Can I talk to mom?"

It was staticky. "Justin Drew, How did you manage to get stuck in an elevator with our precious Sydney?"

I smiled. I guess Pattie liked me too.

"I've been taking good care of her mom, don't you worry. We've been up here forever."

"I can imagine it. Stay safe, we'll get you down as soon as they fix it."

"Love you," Justin said.

I liked that he loved his mom, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Love you too."

He shut off the conversation and looked at me.

"So 5 months together huh?" Justin asked.

"5 months," I agreed and we intertwined fingers.

333333333333


End file.
